1. Field
The embodiments discussed herein relate to visual layouts by a computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, WYSIWYG (What You See Is What You Get) tools are commonly used when designing two-dimensional visual layouts in a variety of domains including user interface design (e.g. dialogs and forms), diagramming and reporting. In each such domain, the productivity of the layout designer is determined largely by subtle usability factors within a layout tool itself. One such usability factor is the ability of the designer to tentatively experiment with alternate layouts of elements of a user interface by comparing and contrasting them and retaining the ability to restore the original, unaltered state. More specifically, some of such design tools suffer from poor usability when there are sizing interactions between objects and their containers.